It's Me and Inner Sakura Against the World
by sakura-anbu-09
Summary: Sakura runs away from konoha only to find herself captured by team hebi.And whats this about Akatsuki?..My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont not own Naruto if i did it would be so much more kickass than it already is.

Talking:HI

Thoughts:_**HI**_

Inner Sakura:**HI**

They are the same age in Shippuden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was laying down by the fire having a coversation with Inner Sakura.

' _**Tch, who does Sasuke think he is kidnapping me after I left Konoha**_.'

**Well apparently he thinks he's the boss**

_**Oh hi Inner whats up.' ' **_**Nothing Saki****' Uh oh Sasuke alert bye Saki**_**.' ' Talk to you later.'**_

" Sakura."

" What?"

" Go sleep in my tent."

" Where will you sleep?"

" Outside."

" OK then."

Sakura got up and walked to the tent happy that she didn't have to sleep outside.

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

It was storming out and Sakura was still awake. She was thinking of a plan to escape when she heard the tent zipper open up.

Sasuke came in and he was soaked. He closed the tent again.

"Geez Sasuke could you be any louder." There was sarcasm laced in Sakura's voice.

" Shut up." He shot her the famous Uchiha death glare.

Sakura gave him some towels and a blanket and told him to take off his wet clothes or else he was going to get sick.

He gave her his wet shirt and Sakura went outside to wring it out.

_**' Yes this is my chance to run.'**_

So she hung his shirt on a tree branch, started pumping chakra in her feet and ran.

'_**So long Team Hebi.'**_

Oh yeah, i forgot to mention Team Hebi. Team Hebi is made up of Karin ( A Sasuke-fangirl.), Juugo ( He has a split personality he wants to kill one moment and is peaceful the next.), Suigetsu ( A wierd guy aiming to obtain Kisame's sword.), and of course Sasuke.

-------------------Konoha-Hogake Tower---------------------

" SHE LEFT!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN' T YOU STOP HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yes it was safe to say the hokage was very pissed off.

" GET ME THE ROOKIE NINE AN TEAM GAI NOW!!"

Shizune ran like she never ran before.

-----15 mins later-------

The Rookie Nine, or should i say Rookie Seven and Team Gai were all in the Hokage's office waiting. Tsunade studied them long and hard.

" I called you here for a mission."

" You will be going to go bring Sakura back."

" WHY WAS SHE CAPTURED OR INJURED OR SOMETHING???" Naruto was now freaking out.

" No Naruto she abandoned the village." Tsunade informed him.

"..." They didn't believe it. Sakura abandoned Konaha. Sweet and innocent Sakura. No way.

"Get ready you will be leaving in one hour. And will someone inform Sai.

----------Elsewhere 5 hours later------------------

Sakura was now heading back to Team Hebi's campsite because she noticed Konoha ninjas heading towards her and to make matters worse it was the Rookie nine, Team Gai, and Sai.

'_**Damnitt.' ' Geez you would think they would wait a couple days to send a rescue team.' '**_**Hey Saki I sense another Chakra signature.' **_**'Just Great.'**_

" Well looks like i found you first cherry blossom, yeah."

----------------------Meanwhile--------------------------

The Konoha ninjas landed in the clearing where Team Hebi was staying. When they looked up they were shocked to see the Akatsuki minus Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuza, and Deidara. Even the Leader was there. Then they saw Team Hebi standing a little over from them.

"Troublesome." Ah, there goes Shikamaru.

All of a sudden they heard an explosion near the clearing.

Then a pink, red and black blob flew in the middle of a clearing. The dust was flying.

----------2 minutes later-------------

The dust cleared and they saw Sakura trying to stand up. Deidara decided to jump down from the tree he was standing on at that moment.

"You idiot Deidara." Sasori mumbled. Sakura turned to look at him and said "Aren't you supposed to be dead." "Tch" he tched.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Okay then." " Sakura, I want you to join Akatsuki because you killed Kisame, Kakuza and Zetsu." The Leader informed her.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Sakura was kind of confused. Sure she killed those Akatsuki members but why would they want her to join.

Then she made up her mind. She got into a her fighting stance. She was going to fight them all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

be nice this is my first fanfic


	2. hitsu saku moments

Disclaimer:I dont not own Naruto if i did it would be so much more kickass than it already is.

Talking:HI

Thoughts:_**HI**_

Inner Sakura:**HI**

They are the same age in Shippuden. CROSSOVER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**' YOU ARE CRAZY SAKURA, YOU CAN'T TAKE ON ALL OF THEM!!!' **_**'I guess you're right for once.' **_** 'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!'**

_**'Just shut up inner-chan I am trying to make up a plan.' '...GOT IT!!!!!!' **_ She got out of her fighting stance.

_**"O**_kay everybody listen up, if you want me to make a decision would you all please sit down??" Sakura had a plan.

"What if you try to attack us?" Suigetsu just had to ask. A stress mark appeared on Sakura's forehead. "JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!!!"

The Akatsuki, Team Hebi and the Konaha team all sat down slowly as if expecting one team to attack the other.

"Okay this is my plan, I am going to..." They all leaned forward in anticipation. She started pumping chakra to her legs.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She started running as fast as she could. She also left a dust cloud in the clearing.

They all blinked then jumped to their feet. "Stupid forehead-girl!!!!!!!!!" Ino shouted. "Troublesome." Shikamraru muttered. "What happened 'ttebayo?!?!?!!??" They all looked at Naruto and sweatdropped. "Hurry up so we can catch up to ugly!!!!!!" Sai shouted.

'THUD'

The Sand Siblings just landed in the clearing. "Well hurry up and lets get moving." Gaara ordered. The Akatsuki just left with Team Hebi chasing after them. Soon the Konoha team and the Sand Siblings left.

------------------------------MEANWHILE--------------------------------

Sakura just slowed down after using flash step that an old friend taught her. She stopped in a clearing. She noticed a couple tents set up at the edge of the clearing.

_**'Oh well i will just conceal my chakra and they wont notice me I guess.' **_So she concealed her chakra. Just when she made it through half way three people come out of the tents. They were all guys. The first boy had spiky white hair, the second had long black black, and the third had red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. All of a sudden she was tackled from behind. Whoever tackled her was sure in for a beating. _**'Cha who do they think they are tackling me like that!!'**_

Her attacker was a male judging how flat the chest was and how tall they were. "Get off me.." came her muffled reply. "Geez Sakura that's no way to treat an old friend.

_**'An old friend, huh.'**_ He got off her and she rolled over and looked up at him. "EHHHHHHHH, ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This time she jumped up and tackled him.

"What are you doing out here?" Sakuraasked. "Well we just came camping and stuff." "Oh I see." Sakura got up off of Ichigo and started walking towards his campsite.

When thet got there she identified the others as Hitsugaya, Byuakuya, and Renji. She started running towards them ready to tackle Byakuya. She jumped and he moved out of the way causing her to fall in the lake right by their campsite. They all looked at the lake waiting for he to come up. When she didn't they started panicking.

"Oh no Byakuya you killed her!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled. They heard a twig snap behind them and turned around.

And Hitsugaya come face to face with a dripping wet Sakura who was hanging from a tree spiderman-style with chakra ropes. "BOO!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Hitsugaya took a step backwards and tripped while the others fell down anime style

"SAKURA YOU IDIOT YOU HAD US WORRIED!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Renji yelled in unision. Sakura just stuck out her tongue at them. She jumped out of the tree and tackled Hitsugaya getting him wet to. She sat up and straddled his waist. Then she leaned down until her nose was touching his nose. "Wasn't that fun??" She whispered to him.

And thats how our Teams found them in the that certain position...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review plz. And tell me if you want me to continue/


	3. authors note

Disclaimer:I dont not own Naruto if i did it would be so much more kickass than it already is.

Talking:HI

Thoughts:_**HI**_

Inner Sakura:**HI**

They are the same age in Shippuden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IM SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE BUT THERE WAS FAMILY ISSUES AND I HAVE EIGHT DIFF IDEAS FOR ONE CHAP SO IM NARROWING IT DOWN AND I NEED VOTES ON PARINGS BUT PERSONALY I WANT TO MAKE IT A HITSUGAYA SAKURA FIC SO HERE ARE THE PARINGS

hitsugaya-sakura

itachi-sakura

ichigo-sakura

renjii-sakura

byakuya-sakura

sasuke-sakura

gaara-sakura

sai-sakura

suigetsu-sakura

deidara-sakura

sasori-sakura

multiple-sakura

and if you dont want one of them ill delete them


	4. KAWAIIIIIIIII!

Disclaimer:I dont not own Naruto if i did it would be so much more kickass than it already is.

Talking:HI

Thoughts:_**HI**_

Inner Sakura:**HI**

They are the same age in Shippuden.

in the last chappie i fergot to mention ichigo and renjii were fighting about the sleeping arrangments and byakayu went in his tent -.-'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here are the votes for now :D and i have also decided on one of my ideas so since i took so long on updating il try make a longer chappy 4 u!!

hitsugaya/sakura- 5 (awsomeness) im gunna add a hitsu/saku moment in this 4 u guys

sasuke/sakura- 3 (nuuuuu)

ichigo/sakura- 2 (just so you know i voted on this 1 but only 1 vote was mine :P)(and sum ichigo/saku moments 4 me :D)

deidara/sakura- 1

gaara/sakura- 1

the other- zip, nada, zero (boooooo u suck...jk) if i fergot 1 let me know

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

special thnx 2...

Yubi

QueenMeStar  
casey

fruitsbasketangel

Sakuranata

xnarutoxrocksx

dera - chan

Lina Mistress of Elements  
Zero the Hero

alana124pyro

Addi-Chan

Xxhikari-no-tenshixX

if i fergot sum1 let me know and im sorry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura didn't really notice the teams because she was to caught up in the moment. She also didn't notice the raising chakra levels.(-.-' how could she not notice omg!!!)

------------------The Teams Thoughts-----------------------

ROOKIE NINE

Naruto-_**'Oh my Kami!! What is Sakura-Chan Doing?!?!???!?!?!?!?!?!??!'**_

Sai-_**'Tch, is Ugly trying to score or something?'**_

Ino-_**'Forehead you have some hot guys in your area!!!'**_

Shika-_**'Troublesome.'**_

Chouji_**-' I would kill for some chips right about now' (-.-' dont eat sakura-chan)**_

Hinata-'_** W-W-What is S-Sakura doing??'**_

Lets just say Hinata fainted right there.

Shino-_**'Hn'**_

Kiba-_**'Meh'**_

TenTen_**-'Hm... looks like Sakura scored herself a man hmm looks at that red haired guys ass '**_

Neji_**-'Is TenTen eyeing that guys ass????'**_

Lee-_**'NO SAKURA-SAN MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY-BLOSSOM'**_

TEAM HEBI

Sasuke-'_**THAT GUY IS TO CLOSE TO SAKURA'**_

Karin-'_**THAT SLUT IS MAKING SASUKE-KUN JELOUS'**_

Juugo-...

Suiegetsu-_**'Ha look Karin is all mad'**_

AKATSUKI

Itachi-_**'Hn'**_

Pain(WHOS NAME I RECENTLY FOUND OUT- P.S.-HES THE AKATSUKI LEADER)-'_**Hn**_'

Sasori-'_**Hn'**_

Deidara_**-'I wanna blow up that white haired guy'**_

The Blue Haired Chick Whos Name Was Not Yet Mentioned So Im Going To Call Her Hana Because Of The Flower In Her Hair_**-'KAWAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!'**_

Tobi_**-'Tobi is a good boy!!!'**_

Hidan-'_**F#$ sakes'**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was starting to lean down when Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down crashing their lips together. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she opened her mouth willingly.

_**'MMMMM...he tastes like watermelon'**_

_**'MMM...she tastes like strawberries'**_

Just then Sasuke and Naruto made their selfs known "SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Startled Sakura jumped to her feet and pulled Hitsugaya up along with her. _**'Shit I thought I lost them!'**_

Byakuya came out of the tent camly and Ichigo and Renjii just about fell over from shock and turned around.

Hinata also just woke up.

Sasuke and Naruto were so enraged they didn't think about Sakura and only thought about killing Hitsugaya.

They threw shuriken and kunai with all their strenghth at the duo.

Sakura and Hitsugaya were still startled and didn't move so Byukaya grabbed they back of Hitsugaya's jacket and pulled him out of they way.

Sakura was stilll standing there though. They weapons were just a foot away before Naruto and Sasuke realised what they have done.

It was to late for them to deflect the kunai and shuriken. Karin was just happy that Sakura could not dodge the weapons now.

A couple inches now...

Then all of a sudden Sakura was tackled by someone with lots of strenghth and they went flying in they lake.

The weapons went passed by and knocked a couple trees down since Naruto used a little bit of the Kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke used the cursed seal's chakra.

Sakura tried to open her eyes but her face was buried in someone's chest. She could feel the current pulling them away from camp. She used a water jutsu with the little space her hands had to make a big wave to push them out of the lake.

When they were out of the lake she noticed that this person was tall because she was laying on top of the person and she couldn't see their face.

She looked up and saw orange hair and a cheeky grin. "Ichigo????" Lets just say she was suprised.

"Thats the thanks I get????" She blushed an looked away. Then she noticed that they weren't by the camp anymore, but in a place far away from the camp because she couldn't hear anything except Ichigo's breathing. She stood up and looked around and realised they were in a cave. '_**Must be an underwater cave.' **_

She looked down at Ichigo and noticed he had blood pooling around him. She knelt down and made him sit up. "Take off your shirt."

"What, Why????" He asked startled.

"Just take it off."

So he complied and took off his shirt which was all bloody and torn. She made him lay down and turn on his stomach. There was a deep gash on his back going from his shoulder to his hip.

Sakura didn't have any chakra left so she took off her shirt and ripped hers and Ichigo's shirts into strips. She wrapped up his back the best she could.

When she was done he sat up and turned around to look at her. She was clad in a black sports bra. Ichigo turned more red than a ripe tomato. She noticed and smirked.

She yawned all of a sudden and blushed. The weird thing about the cave was there was a small patch of green grass towards the back.

So she helped Ichigo up and they walked to the patch of grass and she sat down, leaned against the wall, and looked at Ichigo. "Come here and sit down in front of me and lean back so you don't have to hurt your back against the wall." So he sat down in front of her and leaned back so his back was against her stomach.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his stomach and put her chin on his shoulder and he leaned his head back and leaned his head on her shoulder. He also put his arms on her arms, holding them in place.

They fell asleep like that waiting until someone found them or until Ichigo was better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. im srry

IM SUUUUUUUUU SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! skewl sucks!!! i have writers block!!!!!!! I want sum1 to finish this story for me!!!!!!!!! and hitsu/saku wins the pairing battle thingy sweatdrops

REVIEW IF YOU WANNA FINISH MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And a final request is that you make the story a hitsu/saku 1 plz cries sorry i cant continue!!!! i lurv my story reading peoples!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

OKAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! sum1 has already going to finish my story!!!!!!!!! and its the bestest ever writer ever...-fireworks in the background

...xnarutoxrocksx...WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! -starts jumping around- and thnx for your support

. 

. 

-whispers-

and you never know...i might be writing again...WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
